fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Game
This page summarizes interactions between Game & Watch games and the Super Smash Bros. series. Note that "Game & Watch" is not considered a series in this wiki, because it's actually just a line of consoles, not a fictional series, however this page is meant to explain how Super Smash Bros. gives representation to what they call the "Game & Watch" series. To see how each single Game & Watch game gets representation in the Super Smash Bros. series see the specific detailed link pages: *''Ball'' (April 28, 1980): details *''Flagman'' (June 5, 1980): details *''Vermin'' (July 10, 1980): details *''Fire'' (July 31, 1980): details *''Judge'' (October 4, 1980): details *''Manhole'' (January 29, 1981): details *''Helmet'' (February 21, 1981): details *''Lion'' (April 29, 1981): details *''Parachute'' (June 19, 1981): details *''Octopus'' (July 16, 1981): details *''Chef'' (September 8, 1981): details *''Egg'' (October 9, 1981): details *''Turtle Bridge'' (February 1, 1982): details *''Fire Attack'' (March 26, 1982): details *''Oil Panic'' (May 28, 1982): details *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (October 26, 1982): details *''Greenhouse'' (December 16, 1982): details *''Mario Bros.'' (March 14, 1983): details *''Mario's Bombs Away'' (November 13, 1983): details *''Spitball Sparky'' (February 7, 1984): details *''Tropical Fish'' (July 8, 1985): details *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (February 1, 1997): details Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Game & Watch series: *1 character (Mr. Game & Watch) *1 stage (Superflat World: Flat Zone) *4 trophies *2 music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch is the only Game & Watch character playable in the game, being an original character created for Melee as a sort of mascot representing the entire Game & Watch line of games. He's unlocked by clearing Classic mode, Adventure Mode or Target Test with all the other twenty four characters they have unlocked. Alternatively, players can complete 1000 Versus Mode matches. Mr. Game & Watch is completely flat and is colored in solid black (or another color in his alternate costumes), simulating the original consoles' limited graphics, and he moves with snappy animations, simulating the preset frames of the LCD consoles. All his moves, both regular as well as special, come from different Game & Watch games, making him into a sort of amalgamation of various characters from the original games. Considering that his trophies in the game imply that Mr. Game & Watch is the main character of all Game & Watch games, and describe him as "a resident of a totally flat world", Melee apparently writes a new history for the character, revealing all Game & Watch games to exist in the same universe with Mr. Game & Watch as the star, though it should be noted that many Game & Watch games were actually supposed to feature different character (a worker in helmet, the Mario Brothers in Mario Bros. and so on), and often included regular artwork for them, but they all looked similar in-game only due to the consoles' graphic limitations. His palette swap are different colored versions of him, with Black as the default color and the alternate ones being Red, Blue and Green. These might just reference the RGB system of color screens, but may also reference the primitive coloring of certain Game & Watch games (like those in the SuperColor series). Alternatively Red might represent the Virtual Boy while green might represent the Game Boy, though that’s more of an olive-green color. Each of Mr. Game & Watch's moves references a Game & Watch game: *'Neutral': Mr. Game & Watch attacks using an insecticide pump, simulating Fumigator's attack from Greenhouse. *'Dash attack': Mr. Game & Watch charges the opponent while wearing the helmet worn by the worker in Helmet. *'Forward tilt': Mr. Game & Watch attacks with the chair used by the lion tamer in Lion. *'Up tilt': Mr. Game & Watch attacks upward using a flag with a "1" on it, based on the right hand flag from Flagman. *'Down tilt': Mr. Game & Watch attacks by flipping a sewer hole cover that momentarily appears in front of him, based on Manhole. *'Neutral aerial attack': Mr. Game & Watch opens a parachute causing damage to nearby opponents; this is based on the game Parachute. *'Forward aerial attack': Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a box from the Game & Watch game Mario Bros., part of the Mario series. *'Back aerial attack': Mr. Game & Watch attacks backwards using one of the turtles from Turtle Bridge and it bites many times. *'Up aerial attack': Mr. Game & Watch attacks upwards by blowing like Sparky from Spitball Sparky. When he does this move he also has no arms, just like Sparky. *'Down aerial attack': Mr. Game & Watch attacks downward using the key that Donkey Kong Jr. uses to free his father in the Game & Watch game Donkey Kong Jr., part of the Donkey Kong series. *'Throw': Mr. Game & Watch grabs the opponent and juggles him/her as a ball before launching him/her upward, also juggling a ball inthe meantime. This move is based on the first Game & Watch ever released, Ball. *'Pummel': Mr. Game & Watch grabs the opponent and attacks using a bell. This is a reference to various Game & Watch games that feature a man holding a bell to inform that the alarm is on, though it doesn't reference any particular game. *'Edge attack': Mr. Game & Watch climbs onto the ledge and attacks using the same bell as his Pummel attack. *'Forward Smash': Mr. Game & Watch attacks using the same torch used by the Native Americans in Fire Attack. *'Up Smash': Mr. Game & Watch performs a headbutt while wearing a diving helmet from the game Octopus. *'Down Smash': Mr. Game & Watch attacks on both sides using two hammers from the game Vermin. *'Taunt': Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a bell and swings it, making an alarm sound. This is a reference to the Game & Watch's alarm, that in some games featured a man swinging a bell when it sounded, though this doesn't reference any particular game. *'Neutral Special - Chef': Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a frying pan and tosses sausages, which fly through the air. The sausages do low amounts of damage, but up to five of them can be tossed, while the pan itself does fire damage. This is based on the game Chef, where the player juggles food using a frying pan. *'Side Special - Judgement': Mr. Game & Watch attacks using a hammer while holding up a digital display with a random number on it. Depending on the number, the attack will have a different effect, with an overall better attack with higher numbers. (see here for details) This move is based on the game Judge, a two-player game where each player would bring out a sing with a random number on it and the player with the higher number would have to hit the opponent on the head while the player with the lower number would try and dodge the attack. *'Up Special - Fire': Two firefighters from the game Fire holding a fire rug pop up, allowing Mr. Game & Watch to jump higher. While jumping he damages opponents on the way up, but he's helpless on his way down. *'Down Special - Oil Panic': Mr. Game & Watch pulls out the oil bucket from the game Oil Panic and holds it as long as the player wants (being the move in the game to allow this), allowing him to absorb up to three energy-based projectiles. When the attack is used after the bucket is full, Mr. Game & Watch will splash the oil to the opponent dealing as much damage as the absorbed attacks would have dealt. Superflat World: Flat Zone Also simply known as Flat Zone, it's the only Game & Watch stage in the game, unlocked after beating Classic Mode with Mr. Game & Watch. Reproducing the looks of a Game & Watch game and staying true to the stage's name it turns all the fighters into 2D images, by basically projecting them on a flat surface (not affecting gameplay in any way); this can be viewed best by pausing the game and rotating the camera. The environment is based mostly on the Game & Watch game Helmet, reproducing it quite accurately, but also featuring additional platforms in the middle with the man from Manhole filling the spaces between them like he does in the original game. Additional hazards come in the form of tools falling from the sky, just like in Helmet, and by the guy holding the oil drum from Oil Panic, who sometimes walks into the stage, trips, and spills the oil on the ground, making it slippery. The border of the screen also reproduces the Helmet game console accurately, the only difference being the game's name, that's changed to "Smash Bros." (it looks similar to many Game & Watch games, but it has the color and button placement of a Gold series game and it has only two control buttons, the only Gold series game with two buttons being Helmet, so it's assumed to be based on that specifically). The console can be observed by pausing the game, that will result in the camera zoom out rather than zooming in. Trophies There are 4 Game & Watch trophies in the game. Mr. Game & Watch's 3 character trophies and 1 stage elements trophy: Music tracks There are two Game & Watch musics in the game, but are actually original compositions, because the Game & Watch games didn't feature music. *'26 - Flat Zone': the stage music of Superflat World: Flat Zone, it's an original composition comprised of atmospheric techno-sounds mixed with the beeping sounds of Game & Watch games. *'49 - Mr. Game & Watch's Victory': The victory fanfare of Mr. Game & Watch is an original composition with the same influence as track 22, "Flat Zone". Flat Zone - Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros Melee - Mr. Game & Watch's Victory Game & Watch Gallery Advance October 25, 2002 Mr. Game & Watch from Super Smash Bros. Melee appears in this compilation of Game & Watch games for Game Boy Advance (titled Game & Watch Gallery 4 in North America). He serves as a mascot for the series appearing alongside Mario in various occasions. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Game & Watch series: *1 character (Mr. Game & Watch) *1 stage (Flat Zone 2) *2 trophies *10 stickers *3 music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch returns from the previous game, once again as an unlockable character and he's still the only Game & Watch character. In order to unlock Mr. Game & Watch, the player must complete one of the following: *Fight in 250 Brawls. Defeat him to unlock him. *Clear Target Smash!! with 30 different characters on any single difficulty level. Mr. Game & Watch must then be fought; defeat him to unlock him. *Have Mr. Game & Watch join the party in The Subspace Emissary. His palette swaps are once again different colored versions of him, retaining the ones from the previous game, with the addition of Yellow and cyan. The yellow is a better depiction of characters on the Gameboy, while cyan is reminiscent to the backlight of Game Boy Light. His moveset received a number of minor changes and some major ones, including his Chef move now using some food other than sausages, referencing the various types of food that were in the game Chef, and the move Judgement having its name changed to Judge to match the original game and some of the attack's effects being slightly different. Also when performing the move Fire, Mr. Game & Watch now opens a parachute from the game Parachute as soon as he reaches the top of the jump, slowing his way down. with the parachute being implemented in his Up Special move, Mr. Game & Watch gets a new neutral aerial attack, consisting in him bringing out the fish bowl from Tropical Fish and making two fish come out of both sides of it, hitting multiple times. Like every character in the game he also gets a Final Smash move, Octopus: Mr. Game & Watch transforms into the titular creature from the game Octopus, and the player is able to move him around, extending his tentacles to attack. The two tentacles on the back can't be extended, but they deal more damage. After about 17 seconds, Mr. Game & Watch turns back to normal. Flat Zone 2 A new version of the stage from Melee, is unlocked with Mr. Game & Watch. It once again takes place inside a Game & Watch game, but this time it changes during gameplay from Fire to Lion to Chef to Oil Panic's bottom screen, with Fire always being the first and returning after every change, before changing again. The game's alarm sounds every time the stage is about to change. The border of the screen is once again based on the console, but it's always a "Wide Screen" Game & Watch, with the game's name changed to "Super Smash Bros.", despite Lion being a "Gold Series" Game & Watch and Oil Panic being a "Multi Screen" Game & Watch. In the Fire scenario the firefighters from the game sometimes appear providing a jumping platform, while the man from Manhole moves other platforms like he did in the original Flat Zone stage. Sometimes the treasure diver from Octopus also appears, collecting items lying on the ground, but doesn't affect the gameplay. In the Lion scenario the two lion tamers moving up and down cause great damage when they hit a fighter. In the Chef scenario the falling food causes damage, but the chef can be hit and eventually defeated forcing the scenario to change back to Fire. The scenario also features some extra platforms that were not in the original game. In the Oil Panic scenario there's not the character carrying the bucket, and hazard is instead rapresented from the customers, that attack the fighters every time they touch them. File:SSBB_Flatzone_2_Lion.jpg|The "Lion" scenario, with Mr. Game & Watch, Captain Falcon, Samus and Pokémon Trainer battling. File:SSBB_Flatzone_2_Chef.jpg|The "Chef" scenario, with King Dedede, Bowser, Snake and Wario battling. File:SSBB_Flatzone_2_Oil_Panic.jpg|The "Oil Panic" scenario, with King Dedede, Bowser, Snake and Wario battling. Trophies There only are two Game & Watch trophies in the game, the character trophy for Mr. Game & Watch and his "Final Smash" trophy: Stickers There are ten stickers, each one of them based on a different Game & Watch game. The only sticker taken from a Game & Watch game that's not referenced in Mr. Game & Watch's moves is Egg's: Music tracks There are three Game & Watch tracks in the game, but are actually two original compositions and a song returning from Melee: *'Flat Zone 2': the primary stage music for the Flat Zone 2 stage, similarly to the Flat Zone music from Melee, this track is constructed out of various sound effects from Game & Watch games, but has a different ambiance than the previous one. This song also plays during Mr. Game & Watch's Classic Mode credits. *Flat Zone (Melee): Taken directly from Melee, it's used as an alternate track in the Flat Zone 2 stage. *'Mr. Game & Watch's victory theme': An original victory fanfare made of various Game & Watch sound effects. It is completely different from his Melee victory theme. File:Flat Zone 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Flat Zone 2. File:Victory! Mr. Game & Watch - Super Smash Bros. Brawl OST|Mr. Game & Watch Victory theme. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Game & Watch series: *1 playable character (Mr. Game & Watch) *2 stages across both versions: **3DS: 1 stage (Flat Zone 2) **Wii U: 1 stage (Flat Zone X) *10 Trophies across both versions: **3DS: 6 trophies **Wii U: 9 trophies *2 Music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch returns from the previous game, once again as an unlockable character and he's still the only Game & Watch character. In the 3DS version he's unlocked by playing 90 VS matches or by clearing Classic Mode with 10 different characters, and then in either case he must be defeated; in the Wii U version he's unlocked by playing 80 VS matches or by clearing Classic Mode with 5 different characters on 2.0 difficulty or higher, and then in either case he must be defeated. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “Master of Two Dimensions”, referencing how he is the flattest character in the game. His palette swaps are essentially the same as in Brawl, with two additional colors: Teal and White. The teal version may represent the shade for the foreground and background on the Game Boy, while white is similar to the monochrome LCD display on the Game & Watch. Like all other characters, he gets two custom variations for each of his special moves: *'Neutral': **'XXL Chef': The food is giant-sized, which does more damage. However, they travel very slowly and do not have a large range. **'Short-Order Chef': The food is small-sized, which flies extremely fast and has a longer range. However, the thrown food barely does any damage and almost no knockback. *'Side': **'Extreme Judge': Mr. Game & Watch can only summon the numbers 1 or 9. If he hits a 1, there is only 5% recoil instead of 12%. However, getting a 9 only does 28% damage instead of 32% with less horizontal knock-back. **'Chain Judge': Mr. Game & Watch attacks with his hammer, and if he hits an enemy, he will deal a number of hits corresponding to the number shown on the board with the final hit being a different amount of damage and higher knockback. However, there are no status effects that come from the hammer. *'Up': **'Heavy Trampoline': Mr. Game & Watch will not go very high, but the move deals more damage with a sweetsopt at the start of the move. **'Trampoline Launch': Although Mr. Game & Watch cannot use his parachute, he can be launched much higher and can preform attacks in the air. *'Down': **'Efficient Panic': Mr. Game & Watch can fill the bucket with only one projectile, but the oil's range is very short, and it deals less damage. **'Panic Overload': Mr. Game & Watch puts a bucket that has a small absorption area. However, the oil has a longer range and travels slower. Stages Flat Zone 2 from Brawl has returns unchanged in the 3DS version of the game, unlocked by unlocking Mr. Game & Watch and completing the first page of Challenges. The Wii U version of game includes a new stage, Flat Zone X, but essentially consists in Flat Zone 2 with the addition of the Helmet layout from the original Flat Zone stage from Melee. The specific section also includes a construction worker on the top right corner to signify a stage change. The Omega form of both stages are set in the Oil Panic section without any transition and with the blast zones. Trophies Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS features 6 Game & Watch trophies: the two Mr. Game & Watch fighter trophies and four stage trophies. The Wii U version features 9 Game & Watch trophies: the three Mr. Game & Watch fighter trophies, his Final Smash trophy, and six stage trophies. Since all the trophies from the 3DS version return in the Wii U version, except there being a different Mr. Game & Watch Alternate trophy (other sources list them as one, but since they feature different models, we count them separate), there only are 10 Game & Watch trophies across both versions. Music tracks Both versions of the game include both Game & Watch stage music from the previous games: Flat Zone and Flat Zone 2; in both cases they're unlocked alongside the featured stage. Mr. Game & Watch's victory fanfare also returns from Brawl, but it's unavailable in the Sound Test. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features from the Game & Watch series: *1 playable character (Mr. Game & Watch) *1 stage (Flat Zone X) *14 spirits *2 music tracks Mr. Game & Watch Mr. Game & Watch is once again the only character from his series to appear in the game, and not being one of the eight starting characters from the original Super Smash Bros. he's once again unlockable. Like all other unlockable characters, he can be unlocked by either having him join the party in World of Light, playing enough VS matches, or clearing Classic mode with specific characters. Specifically, Mr. Game & Watch is the 52nd character unlocked playing VS Matches, and the sixth character in Pikachu’s Classic Mode unlock tree. His moveset received some changes, including a new forward aerial attack replacing the one based on the Mario Bros. Game & Watch: Mr. Game & Watch now drops a bomb, that acts as a projectile and explodes after half a second or upon impact; while a few Game & Watch games involve bombs, this move seems to be based specifically on Mario's Bombs Away, another Mario Game & Watch game, since the bomb appears to be a completely black version of the "miss" bombs from that game (which is a color game), and Mr. Game & Watch also holds the bomb in the same way as Mario. One of the most notable changes in Mr. Game & Watch's moveset, despite being purely cosmetic, is that he now changes appearance completely when performing most of his moves, transforming into the character from the original Game & Watch game on which each move is based. This is not applied to all of them though, for example the moves based on Mario's Bombs Away and Donkey Kong Jr. are excluded. Notably, the Forward Smash attack received a minor design change with update 1.1.0 at release date: the feather on the character's head while turning into a Native American was removed. Oddly, Mr. Game & Watch's render shows him using his Flagman flag like he did in previous games, despite him turning into the flagman itself in this game. Like all other "transforming" Final Smashes, Mr. Game & Watch's Octopus is changed to a quicker, less controllable version: after transforming, he moves either left or right, depending on the direction he was facing, grabbing the opponents with his tentacles and dragging them to the edge of the screen; Mr. Game & Watch then teleports back to the position he was before transforming and changes back. His Classic Mode is called "A Long Legacy", and all his opponents are characters fought in retro-style stages in reverse chronological order based on the stage's game release date (Kirby in Dream Land GB, Pac-Man in Pac-Land, Duck Hunt in Duck Hunt, Mario and Luigi in Mario Bros., Donkey Kong in 75m, Mr. Game & Watch Team in Flat Zone X). The final boss is Master Hand. Flat Zone X Flat Zone X from Wii U is the only stage returning in Ultimate, because of it basically enclosing also Flat Zone and Flat Zone 2. Like all other stages in the game, Flat Zone X is now available from the start and it's basically unchanged from its previous appearance, also including the Omega form, while its Battlefield form is a modified version of its Omega form. This game also added the option to turn off hazards; when Flat Zone X is selected with hazards off it will remain in its Fire layout with a simple randomized formation of soft platforms without the Manhole man, Octopus diver or Oil Panic worker ever appearing. Spirits The game features 14 spirits from the Game & Watch series. Most of them are unlockable in Spirits mode, either in Adventure Mode or the Spirits Board, where the player must win in a fight with specific conditions, simulating a fight against the spirit's character. Alternative unlock criteria are indicated when available. Most spirits can also be obtained as random rewards or by purchasing them from the in-game shop; this criterion is omitted in the list. Unlike most other series, which spirit are represented by artworks, Game & Watch spirits are represented by sprites from the LCD screen of the original game. Mr. Game & Watch's fighter spirit also has an alternate artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate itself, omitted here. Note: the Fire Attack spirit originally featured a different, more accurate image of the Native American with a feather on his head; just like Mr. Game & Watch's forward smash the image was altered to remove the feather with Update 1.1.0 on December 7, 2018. Music tracks Both Flat Zone and Flat Zone 2 tracks return from the previous game and are used in the Flat Zone X stage. Mr. Game & Watch's Victory Fanfare also returns unchanged, but it's again unavailable in the Sound Test. License All Game & Watch games were made by Nintendo, that also made the Super Smash Bros. series. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Summary links